Carroll
} |name = Carroll |image = NPC-Carroll.jpg |px = 270px |title = Templar |gender = Male |race = Human |location = Lake Calenhad Docks |voice = Stefan Marks |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Carroll is a templar whose mind has largely been eroded by use of lyrium. He has been set the task of guarding the Lake Calenhad ferry to the Circle Tower by Knight-Commander Greagoir, but he doesn't really understand what he's supposed to do anymore, beyond, "Keep people away". Involvement The Warden needs to convince him to ferry them to the Circle Tower in order to start the Broken Circle quest. Strategy There are a couple of ways to get him to ferry you. If you fail at one option, you will always succeed on the other. * Persuade — If you have a high Persuade skill, you can tell him that his superior won't like this and he will let you in. * Intimidate — You can try to intimidate him by saying your patience is wearing thin. * If you either choose to Persuade or Intimidate the templar and fail, you can afterwards pick the other of the two choices. You will pass the persuasion/intimidation check even if you have no coercion skills. * Bribe — He will ask for 40 with no options to persuade for less. * Also, if you try to work something out with Carroll, he will let you in if you have Sten, Morrigan, Leliana, or Shale in your party. Once you get him to agree to let you pass, you begin the Broken Circle quest line in the tower. }} Quotes * "No! I've one job, and one job only, and by the Maker's shiny gold cutlery, I will do it!" * "Oh, a Grey Warden treaty! So you're supposed to be one of those. Well, I've got some papers too! They say I'm the Queen of Antiva! What do you have to say to that?" * Shale: "All right, that's enough. Let me just crush a few bodyparts it can't possibly miss. * Carroll: I'll take you right now... just like you wanted." * Carroll: "Hmm... I don't know. Y'know, I am feeling a little peckish, though." * Sten: "Parshaara! Here! Munch on these if you like." * Carroll: "Ooh, cookies!" * Sten: "I am content to part with them if it saves us from this fool." * Warden: "Where'd you get those?" * Sten: "There was a child-- a fat, slovenly thing-- in the last village we passed. I relieved him of these confections. He didn't need more." * Warden: "You stole cookies from a child?" * Sten: "For his own good." * Carroll: "Mmm, yummy. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours, yes? We can go across to the tower now, if you really want. * Carroll: "That dark-eyed temptress over there... Surely the tower would be far too dull for her. Because it gets a little lonely out here sometimes and you know, you could leave her with me--" * Morrigan: "Oh. Excellent. I have been hoping for new prey." * Carroll: Prey? * Morrigan: 'Twill take but a moment. Perhaps you should go aboard the vessel to prepare while we are away. We must row ourselves across, I fear the lad will no longer have use of his limbs... or his eyes, once I am done with him. * Carroll: Er... maybe I should-- * Morrigan: Wonderful! I can sense his terror! Oh, that will make the loving all the sweeter. * Carroll: So you said you wanted to get across? Maybe we should go now. Right now. NOW. * Carroll: "That redhead there at the back... she doesn't need to go to the tower, does she? Because it gets a little lonely out here sometimes and you know, you could leave her with me--" * Leliana: "What? Er... no. I'm sorry, I'm... a poetess! And I am not interested in anything you have to offer." * Carroll: "I've never met a poetess... The other men sometimes tell stories about them... when the knight-commander isn't around, of course. He doesn't abide that sort of talk..." * Leliana: "Pha. The stories sheltered templars tell will pale in comparison to mine. Would you like to hear my tales of debauchery and excess?" * Carroll: "Y-yes... please? * Leliana: "I'm sure we could talk on that long, dull boat ride across the lake, yes?" * Carroll: "Er... yes, definitely? Are we going now?" * "Well, maybe... if you had forty sovereigns you're willing to part with... I know a girl in Wutherford and she'll only agree to see me if--er, never mind." Trivia * During the Precious Metals side quest, if you ask Godwin about why he needs so much lyrium, he will mention that a number of the Templars in the Tower are developing side effects from lyrium addiction and will mention Carroll specifically as an example. * Carroll is likely the first person players will meet that uses the phrase "Queen of Antiva". The phrase is subsequently used by various other characters to denote something implausible or ridiculous. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Templars